vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple of Eden
Summary The Apples of Eden are sphere-shaped pieces of technology created by Isu. Having long outlived their creators, the Apples are featured prominently, although cryptically, throughout recorded history as the cause of several 'divine' and 'superhuman' events; these include the Trojan War, the parting of the Red Sea, and Adam and Eve being cast out of Eden. During ancient times, the Order of the Ancients and the Hidden Ones referred to the Apple of Eden as the Orb Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by itself, at least 9-B via explosion Name: Apple of Eden Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Unknown Classification: Isu Artifacts Wielders: Isu (Creators), Various humans through history Powers and Abilites: Mind Manipulation and Mind Control, Illusions Creation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Creation (Can be used to conjure up golden tangible-holographic apparitions), Duplication (Its wielders could use it to create multiple clones of themselves in order to aid them in combat), Invisibility, Curse Manipulation (Akhenaten's Apple of Eden only), Precognition, Transmutation (Project Olympos was dedicated to creating hybrid beings like the Minotaur or Medusa by using an Apple of Eden), Life-Force Absorption (Can drain the life-force of its user or other people) and Healing (It can rejuvenate its user's life-force as fast it can absorb it), Madness Manipulation and Death Manipulation (By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around Altaïr and Ezio, followed by a smaller, white perimeter, though these circles decreased slightly upon release. These affected the minds of the victims, as the ones within the outer perimeter would fight each other, and the ones within the inner perimeter would immediately die. Desmond could also wield the Apple in a similar fashion), Sealing (Can be used to open and seal Isu Vaults like the Vatican Vault), Animal Manipulation (Arno used the Apple of Eden to summon bats and kill his foes), Advanced Knowledge, Shockwave Inducement, likely other abilities Attack Potency: Unknown by itself, at least Wall level via explosion (Misuse of any Piece of Eden can result in devastating explosions that can easily destroy small rooms and all of its contents) Speed: Unknown, varies upon the user. Durability: At least Wall level (Nothing Altaïr could do to the Apple even with his strongest weapons and blacksmithing tools even put a scratch on it) Range: Several meters normally, Planetary upon full concentration or via proper technology (The Apple was designed to convert an entire world's thoughts into a single wish in order to ward away threats) Weaknesses: Often requires to absorb the life-force of its user if one were to maximize the range of its effectiveness in case the user is not experienced enough with it, although this may not always happen, and if it does, it quickly rejuvenates the user after a few seconds of not using it, and repeated use of the Apple will result in this weakness being eventually removed. Overuse of the Apple can result in devastating explosions. Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9